Individual Grant Administrative Plan The TAMUK SCORE program is designed to provide access to all administrative and infrastructure components of the grant program. In particular, the "clerical" aspects of the grants such as payroll and ordering of supplies will be conducted by the SCORE administrative assistant. All assessment data that will be collected for the progress reports and twice yearly internal reports will primarily be coordinated by the administrative assistant. In addition, all general oversight of personnel issues will be directed by the administrative assistant. The individual P.I.'s will be responsible for the supervision of the research project while the SCORE administrative assistant will be responsible for any clerical aspects of the grants. This process greatly facilitates the P.I.'s ability to conduct the research program with minimal problems. All payroll is processed through a centralized tracking system that is used throughout the university. All ordering is processed utilizing a standard order form developed by the P.D. and the administrative assistant. All faculty will be able to process orders to the administrative assistant through electronic mail or via traditional paper orders.